With the progress in technology and regarding the concern of portability and practicality, present electronic products tend to be light, thin, short, and small. Therefore, the free space in electronic products is limited.
In electronic products having broad applications, a heat-dissipating fan device is commonly used in all kinds of industrial equipment. Four standard fastening holes, conventionally in the two sides of a fan, function by being penetrated with four screws accompanied by some iron fragments. However, those screws and iron fragments not only waste space, but also make the installation and maintenance of the fans troublesome.